Help me please!
by Muna and Taco-kun
Summary: romancehumorangistWhen Fayt Finally breaks down, who will save him? Who is this new Villian? And what happens to fayt after he gets sick? Slight sophiaXFayt oneway, slight CliffXFayt in laterchapters. major and mainly FaytxAlbel
1. A Hero's Regret

Hello! Muna present! This story is me and Taco's first attempt at a Star Ocean Fic! It's a bit agisty and Is mostly a romance Between Albel and Fayt and Cliff and Fayt. You'll see what i mean Later! Okay! R and R! ps, I'm only writiing the first chapter because Taco want's a lemon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although the night was cool and pleasent, the wind blew gently every now and then and he and his companions had made good traveling distance that day, a heavy burden lay on Fayt's heart and mind

A Million and one thoughts ran through his head, one after another, causing him to space out as he sat around the fire with the others. Cliff and Albel sat to his left and right, respectivly (as in Cliff was on the left and Albel on the right). Next to Cliff sat Mirage whom was discussing Quark matters with Maria and across the fire from Fayt sat Sophia who was cooking stew with Nel.

Fayt's ocean blue gaze met the gaze of the stars above who seemed to blink as if struggling to live. Occasionally, one would disappear, lost in the sky's darkness, making the boy wince. His eyes closed as he layed back onto the cold ground with a soft thud.

"Ugh", he grumbled. His insides were slowly crumbling, like a dam worn away over the years by rushing water, but it had happened over a period of weeks, not years, and instead of rushing water, it was the pain of so many people dying and all the suffering cause by the actions of people like his father, the research of altering genes by introducing symbols to human DNA, that had destroyed his barriers.

He wanted to scream, but he knew if he did, he'd never be able to live with himself. Besides, Albel and Cliff would never let him live it down. _ I wonder how the others are getting along with the fact that if we take too long, the entire universe will be annailated? _Fayt thought bitterly to himself.

"Klaus to Fayt, Klaus to Fayt, Can you Read me?", came a voice over top of him.Fayt opened his eyes to see Cliff and Albel looking at him with confused eyes. He was grateful that the others didn't see him, but it was still pretty bad that the two people who saw him were the ones he hoped wouldn't. Slowly he sat up as a heavy hand rested on his shoulder.

"You okay, kid?" Cliff asked patting Fayt's shoulder lightly.

"Don't call me a kid anymore, Cliff." Fayt muttered angrily, though the words lacked bite. The Night wind blew, rustling his hair and sending a slight chill down his spine.

"Hey, hey, Lighten up will ya? I didn't mean to offend you, but ARE you alright?"

"I don't know anymore..." Fayt replied quietly. Albel stared at him for awhile until Fayt's eyes met his own, then he quickly turned away.

"Okay everyone! Dinner's ready!" Sophia sang. Fayt glared angrily at her. _ How can she be so cheerful when people are dying?_ Fayt thought.But reality hit him, and all the anger drained out of him, filling those empty spaces with self loathing and sadness. He grabbed his bowl and ate quietly and slowly.

Dinner had been hard for Fayt, he couldn't eat because every time he opened his mouth, his stomach churned, causing the feeling of earlier meals to rise up in his throat(like he was gonna puke). He finally gave up and told the others that he was going for a walk. Sophia offered to come but that was the last thing Fayt wanted.

"No, that's okay, I want to be alone for a little while." he had insisted, leaving Sophia standing alone as he walked away without looking back.

Fayt walked over the vast grassland, stopping every now and then to release the contents of his stomach onto the ground. By now, the moons shone brightly in the east in their triangular pattern, one in pinkish red, another in a soft yellow, and the last in a pale but visiable blue. His stomach had also finally settled down and was completely empty of everything except water. The air surrounding him smelled of the retched fluids of his stomach.

_It's all my fault, my dad, Dion and Ameena, all the others, they all dead because of me..._ , he thought,_ all the pain and suffering. All the lives destroyed, even the vast Aldian Empire, it's all gone..._

"WHY DOES MY VERY EXSISTENCE CAUSE THINGS TO DIE?" he shouted in to the night air. Without thinking, Fayt began to run. Where to, even he didn't know, but he still ran. Maybe he was running away from it all, maybe if he ran far enough, he could escape all the chaos that surrounded him, maybe he could find a secluded area oblivious to the things around it. Fayt could stay there, completely unaffected by the Horrible things happening, but still they would find him eventually. There **was no** escape.

He ran for what seemed like days, but was actually only an hour or so. He finally stopped, huffing and puffing due to lack of breath. He stared at the area that surrounded him finding it unfamilar in every way except for the stary night sky.

His heart seemed like it was about to burst right out of his chesr, not from physical pain, but from all the regret and sadness.

He couldn't take it any more. He screamed, not of horro or of sadness, but a scream of pure fustration and hatred of himself. All this time, since Hyda VI was attacked, all he wanted to do was scream, just let all the despair that was crammed in his body out, like when he was little.

Fayt could remember times where he was angry or sad about things when he was much smaller, he would run to his mother or father and cry. They would comfort and hug him until he stopped crying, but now there was no one.

There was no one whom he loved very deeply any more. No one to hug, no shoulder to cry on, bothing. He, at one time, thought he loved Sophia, but now she was just another reson for him to scream.

_Everyone has their own reason for helping me._ he thought thruogh the sounds of his own voice, _Sophia has her father, Maria the promise to her mother, Nel her loyalty to her kingdom, Mirage and Cliff had their jobs to do. Albel, well he... Wait **Why** is Albel helping us any way?_

He finally stopped screaming, but the tears still ran like facuets. His movements were shaky and his breath came faster than before.

Suddenly, His entire body colapesed underneitgh him, but he was caught in a pair of strong arms before he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

doy you love it? I do! Please give me praise, But no flames, they are the root of allevil, besides hello kitty!


	2. The Knight of Black carries away horror

_**Ola! Taco is in da house! WOah oh! Yeah, what muna said in the first chapter is wrong. Though I DO want a lemon, we've both decided to extend the length of the story, making it much long that we both anticipated. AND, due to popular demand, the story will mainly be a Albel x Fayt pairing, B-U-T there will be a teeny weeny itsy bitsy Fayt x Cliff scene, but not until much much MUCH later in the story. SO On with the story! We own nothing and if we did, Star Ocean would have a bitter rivalry between Sophia and Albel over Fayt!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Previously in _Help me please..._

Fayt finally stopped screaming but the tears still ran like faucets. His movements were shaky and his breath came even faster than before.

Suddenly, His entire body colapsed undernith him, but he was caught in a pair of strong arms before he passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

heres the next chapter

Fayt awoke in a soft, thick blanket near a slowly dying fire. The moons were now leaning on the eastern skies, making him think it was about three-o-clock AM on Ellicoor. He heard water running gently somewhere. There were a few trees around him, hiding him from anything that pasted by.

The fire went out with a sudden gust of wind, leaving Fayt alone in the darkness. He tried relighting it with symbology, but he was out of MP and if he were to try to use Fire bolt, he'd become incapacitated. So he just layed back down again until he heard foot steps on the damp ground.

"Well, maggot, I see your awake. Have a nice nap?"Fayt sat strait up and turned his head to find Albel the Wicked hovering over top of him, smirking.

"Albel, what are you doing here? And where are the others?" Fayt questioned the sword weilding fighter. He pulled the huge blanket closer around him as the nightair's chill reached him.

"The others are far away enough not to hear you screaming. And I'm here, maggot, because you were gone for far too long and the others were getting worried, not that I care." He replyed, as he turned his back to Fayt, kneeling down to relight the fire with symbology.

Fayt sighed heavily. "Figures, it's just as I said before, there's no one.." He muttered to the ground in front of him. Albel heard these words, but said nothing until he heard the sound of Fayt's stomach.

"Seems like the maggot is hungry. No wonder, the smell of your horrid mess went on for miles." Albel snickered. He pulled out something from the provision bag tied to his slim, and may I add, _sexy_ waist. "Hmph, here eat this. Don't say I never gave you anything, worm." Albel tossed a small box to Fayt. He reached inside and pulled out some smoked meat, probably from their cow-like animals, Fayt couldn't remember the name of it.

He took a few bites out of it, chewing slowly, enjoying it's tender texture and the way it felt when it hit his empty insides. He stared at Albel who was sitting crossed-legged opposite of him. His head was thrown back as if gazing at the stars, but his eyes were closed. Perhaps he was in deep thought, or maybe the cold air was bothering him.

_I wonder what's he thinking.._. Fayt thought as he finished off the meat. Amazingly enough, although his head was hurting, he felt alot better, not only from eating but also for the presense of someone who he could understand, well... most of the time. Cliff always asked how Fayt could get along with such a blood-lusting, uncompassonate person, but Fayt couldn't answer that for even he didn't know. He hung his head, the headache getting the better of him at the moment.

Then Fayt began to worry. Maybe Albel was gonna tell everyone about him screaming. But then again, Albel wasn't one to gossip. That's what he liked about him, he kept to himself unless he was insulting someone or in battle, yelling out commands. Probably from being the captain of the Black Brigade for so long. He returned his gaze to Albel, who was staring at him, with a disgusted look on his face.

"What?"

"YOU!"

"Me what?"

"You smell horrible! Ugh! I Can't stand it! Come on, follow me, worm." Albel stood, grabbing Fayt's arm, pulling him to his feet, and half dragging him around the trees and into darkness. They reached the river that Fayt had heard earlier. Albel reached into another pouch and pulled out an Elwich Fire stone and threw it into the river. It glowed iluminating that part of the river with a reddish color.

"Now strip and get in." Albel said hotly. The way he said it made it sound dirty.

"Umm...Albel? Could you..um.. ya' know.." Fayt whispered, staring at the ground and scratching the back of his head nervously. As much as he trusted Albel, he was still uncomfortable with him standing there while he got undressed.

"I get it, fool! Just hurry up and get in!" Albel growled, and turned around. After making sure Albel wasn't looking, he quickly took off his clothes and slipped into the water. It was pleasntly hot where ever the light touched but freezing where there was dark areas. The water reached up to Fayt's neck, covering him completly.

"Okay." No response. "Albel?" Fayt turned to see where Albel had gone and came face to face with him. He was on his toes crouched at the edge of the water. Albel threw something at Fayt when he (fayt) turned back around and it hit him on the head.

"OWW! What was that for?" Fayt yelled at him, only to be hit in the head with something again, but this time it was much softer. He picked up the items out of the water to see it was some type of soap that smelled of lavender and a cotton cloth. He soaped up the cloth and proceded to wash in silence until a thought poped in to his head.

"Hey, Albel?"

"What is it, fool?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Fayt asked, turning to face Albel again while running soapy fingers through his hair to get the vomit smell out. Suddenly, a sharp point met the pale, bare skin of his neck. Albel Glared at him with cold eyes, holding the blade perpendicular to Fayt's throat. Fayt's body grew tense and he gulpped.

"Don't you dare think for one moment that I'm showing compassion, worm!" Albel snarled, "I shall do as I please, and who else is here to take you back to the others?" He withdrew his blade and walked a little ways away before tuning back around and sitting down facing Fayt.

On that note, Fayt turned a deep crimson color. He was naked, in water, at night, and, to top it all off, alone with Albel. His thoughts were down in the gutter at the things Albel might do to him, until he shook his head figuring that Albel wasn't the type of person to take advantage of this type of sintuation.

"Hey, worm, you just might want to pay attention to your surroundings." Albel chuckled. Fayt was so tied up in his dirty little thoughts that he didn't sense the monster that approached him from behind. He spun around to face a large beastial fish, like a giant purana, with long, jagged teeth and big yellow eyes.

"EXSPLOSION!" shouted Fayt, an enormous ball of fire struck the monster, roasting it like it was dinner. Fayt climbed out of the water and got dressed not bothering to dry off dispite the freezing air. Albel did turn his head away, mind you. Fayt shivered as he stomped back to the fire.

"You really are a fool aren't you? Death just seems to follow you everywhere, doesn't it?" Albel chuckled as they both reached the fire.

That did it, the dam that was slowly rebuilding had just crumbled once again as Fayt fell to his knees and began to sob. Albel looked stunned, his eyes weren't glaring nor was he scowling, but his face showed confusion and a tiny hint of concern. He walked slowly over to Fayt and was an armslength away when Fayt began to speak.

"Why did it have to be me," he spoke through an (star!)ocean of tears. "Why did my father choose the path of resistance? Why am I on that path with so many other people but I feel completely alone...?" He cried, his sobs making the sadest sound that even the Creator himself would have hung his head down with sorrow.

To think that Destruction it self would break down and cry as he questioned his very existance. It was as if all the pain and sorrow caused by the Exocusioners was inside him and it was all released by the thought of death itself.

Fayt felt an arm grab his shaking body and a long finger wiped away his tears. He opened his eyes to find it was Albel holding him. Fayt wrapped his own arms around Albel and placed his crying face against his chest. Although it did feel awkward, Albel did not push him away, he instead used his metal arm to pull Fayt closer and he ran his fleashy hand through Fayt's hair.

"There's no point in crying, Fayt." Albel spoke softly, almost gently. Almost. Fayt lifted his head and looked into Albel's eyes. "What's done is done and regret is not an option. The only choice left is to move forward. And listen to me, fool, don't you dare feel that all this crap is put on only your shoulders because I'm here. You are my prey and my prey only, and nothing is gonna get between that. If anything tries, they'll have my blade to answer to."

It was simply amazing. Albel the Wicked, the one who killed without hesatation, who stared death in the mouth without flinching, was comforting Fayt. That's right, C-O-M-F-O-R-T-I-N-G him in his own twisted way. He was rubbing Fayt's back like one would do to a sadden child. His blood red eyes never took themselves off of Fayt's (star!) ocean colored ones, as if they both shared a common bond that tied them together.

"Albel..Is it true?"

"Huh?" Albel looked stunned, he didn't excpect, nor did he want, any questions from him. He just wanted Fayt to accept his words and that would be the end of that.

"Is it true...that you didn't care? You didn't care that I was gone?" he barely whimpered. He felt horrible asking this, even after what Albel said, but he just had to ask because he really did thought that no one cared about him. His eyes were cloudy, unfocused, and his body gave off an immense heat.

Before he could answer, Fayt had colasped in his arms. His arms fell limply down to Albel's sides and his head slipped down to rest on Albel's flat, yet soft stomach. Albel pulled him up by his shoulders, seeing that Fayt was unconsions. He chuckled to himself when his movements made Fayt's head roll on his neck. Blush lines ran across Fayt's face and his breathing was uneven, dispite he slept.

"Ah, fool, you refused to dry off and now look at what happened." He put out the fire and turned his attention back to the body laying on the ground, "Now I'm gonna have to carry you back to camp and get you to a doctor." He muttered as he placed the blanket around Fayt's head and back as he hoisted him onto his own back. His arm fell forward, resting on Albel's shoulder. Albel just placed his own fleash hend upon it, secureing Fayt. He ran into the rizing sun's light, Fayt on his back, and made his way back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! chappie is now complete! not what you exspected huh? did albel seem out of charater? tell us what you think! I said star! youknow "STAR OCEAN! IT IS AWSOME! next chapter is "a new villian has stepped forth! guess who, Faytie poo!" seeya next time! Taco out! said the taco.


	3. An illness can effect relationships

_Hiya! we decided to update this story first because it seems this one has more reviews! Thanks a bunch! i forgot to say this, but this entire story was inspired by all of (sorry if i spell it wrong) zenpheniox's art at deventART. I can't really remember which pic it was that we loved the most, but i think it was called Selective Hearing. We give cookies to zenpheniox.(sorry again) Tacos and Muna Loves ya! i have a favor to ask you readers, but i'll wait til the end of the chapter. on with the chapter, we own nothing, so sad, but it's true.. signed Muna. just so you know, the narrorator will break the story alittle buy summarizing what's happinging at that time. That way, i won't be breaking any rules. hopefully._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

last chapter

Fayt had colasped in his arms. His arms fell limply down to Albel's sides and his head slipped down to rest on Albel's flat, yet soft stomach. Albel pulled him up by his shoulders, seeing that Fayt was unconsions. He chuckled to himself when his movements made Fayt's head roll on his neck. Blush lines ran across Fayt's face and his breathing was uneven, dispite he slept.

"Ah, fool, you refused to dry off and now look at what happened." He put out the fire and turned his attention back to the body laying on the ground, "Now I'm gonna have to carry you back to camp and get you to a doctor." He muttered as he placed the blanket around Fayt's head and back as he hoisted him onto his own back. His arm fell forward, resting on Albel's shoulder. Albel just placed his own fleash hend upon it, secureing Fayt. He ran into the rizing sun's light, Fayt on his back, and made his way back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the story continues...

"Hey everybody, Albel's back!" Cliff shouted. He walked over to Albel and saw a lock of blue hair peek over one of Albel's shoulders and a gloved hand over the other.

"Is the Fayt?" Cliff asked as Albel layed the body on the ground infront of him.

"What do you think, fool?", he growled under his breath.

Cliff realized how much the unconcious Fayt was sweating and how his breath was uneven, almost panting.

"Whoa! What the hell happened to him?", he exclaimed loudly.

"Isn't it obvious?", interrupted a voice from behind him. Cliff and Albel both turned around to see who it was. It was Nel, followed by the rest of the girls; Mirage, Maria, and Sophia.

"OH NOOO! What's happened to my Fayt!", cried Sophia, rushing over to Fayt's side, dropping to her knees, and grabbing his hand.

"Your Fayt? I didn't know you owned him. Do you have his papers and his social security number? Does he have all of his shots? He doesn't look like a dog to me." Maria proclaimed, earning slight snickers from everyone except Albel, Sophia, and, of course, the sleeping Fayt.

Sophia glared at her with those big blue eyes, the turned back to Fayt, wailing," Don't die Fayt, don't die!"

"Oh close your mouth, wretch. Common sense would tell you that he needs to see a doctor, if you had any." Albel snorted, standing up.

"Yo, Nel, what town is closest to here?" Cliff questioned Nel.

"Peterny, it's about three kilometers away"

"In that case, let's go." Sophia said.

"No." Nel protested.

"WHY NOT!" Sophia shouted. Steam was almost coming out of her ears and her hands were balled up into fists at her side.

"Because, waiting for every one to pack up and all of us traveling together will take much too long," Nel replyed calmly, "If this illness is a serious one, he could be long dead before we even reach Peterny. I suggest that Cliff and I take Fayt now and we'll meet you guys later in front of the inn, alright?"

"Grr.. Okay, fine! But you'd better not let anything ELSE happen to my Fayt! Understand!" She snapped while stomping back to the tents.

"Geesh, what's her problem?" Cliff sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I think she's has PMS problems right now." Mirage suggested.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"I'm going with you." Albel declaired. He was standing near Fayt's head and he bent down, re-wrapping Fayt in the blanket, making sure it was secure. "I want to make sure he doesn't die before I kill him.

"Good. We wouldn't any casualties before we face the Creator." Maria smiled slightly.

"Well, in that case, I'm staying. That maggot, Sophia, needs to be cut down from her mighty pedistal." Albel smirked and began to walk away, but before he could get very far, Nel said," You're going."

"I'm staying."

"Your going!"

"I'm staying."

"YOU'RE GOING!" she shouted.

"Hmph, I was going to go like I first said I would. I have no such patience for even a breif moment with that wretch."

"Grrr..."

"Okay!" Cliff intterupted, hoisting Fayt onto his back. "There's no time to waste here. Let's get going."

"Roger."

"Hmph."

And so, our brave heroes raced for Perterny, praying for Fayt's health, except for Albel who was pondering lightly about what Fayt had asked the night before.

When they had reached the town, Nel set off immediately for one of her subbordnates who was a doctor while Albel and Cliff rented a room in the Dozing inn. They laid Fayt down and stripped him of his armor, leaving him in soft blue pants and his original vest, so that he could be as comfortable as possible.

Fayt wasn't getting any better, in fact, he was getting worse. His body tempretaure was slowly, yet steadily rising and his heart rate was growing faster. Nel had hurried back and the doctor was currently checking Fayt's pulse. She took her hand and opened his eyes, one at a time, analyzing them. She shook her head as she took her hand away from Fayt's eyes.

"This is bad," the doctor lady sighed, turning to the other three. "His pupils are severely dialated to the poing where the corona is no longer visable, and his tempreature is 101 degrees and steadly rising. All I can do at this point is give him some medicine to bring his tempreature down some, but at this rate, it won't help for very long. He'll wake up for a little while, although he might not be completely himself, but then..." She turned away.

"You mean he's going to...die?" Cliff asked, looking panic stricken and pale.

"Yes.. Sadly, I'd say he has only a few hours. Although what he isn't contages, it would be best if you keep your distance. The only medicine that could anything for the boy has not been properly made in Peterny.." she spoke sadly and softly.

They all stood in silence for awhile until Cliff, who had been thinking deep and hard, questioned the doctor.

"You said that the medicine in this town hasn't been properly made in this town, right? That means that you still have it right?"

"That's correct, sir." she assured, but then she waved her hand. "But it has certain side effects that may prove your journy much more difficult. I don't thimk-"

"We have no other choice!" Nel snapped. "Where can we find this medicine?"

"Umm...Lady Nel... The medicine, it's called Inferno's ice and..ohh.. Gossam has it." she whispered the last part.

"YOU MEAN THAT PERVERTED OLD MAN HAS IT!" Nel exclaimed very loudly. Apperently, Fayt had heard this loud remark because his body flinched violently, as if he was having a horrible dream, then he stopped moving and rested on the bed again.

"Shut your mouth, maggot." Albel hissed from behind her. He was standing near the door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed at his chest. The others were near Fayt's bed.

"Knowing that old geezer, he'll want something perverted in exchange for the medicine. Hmm..."

"OH, WHERE IS MY FAYTIE POO! I NEED HIM! WAHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE IS HE! FAYT, I'M COMMING!", shouted an annoying voice, but before it could reach the room, Cliff and Nel ran into the hall way, grabbed the person, it was Sophia of course, and dragged her out of the inn to the northern gatewhere Gossam was. Mirage and Maria was following them, asking questions, and lightly snikering.

Albel was alone with Fayt again. he turned and was about to leave. No point in staying in a room alone with a sickly boy is there? Until the soft sound of the bed rustling made him turn.

"Umm... Are they gone?" asked a horse voice form the bed. Fayt had woken up in the midst of the commotion. He tried to sit up, but was unsucssessful and fell back on to the bed.

Albel chuckled slightly at Fayt's misfortune, then made his way over to the head of the bed where a convently placed chair was and sat down. After Fayt looked around the room for awhile, ensuring it was empty, he turned his blue-haired head to Albel and spoke softly. "Who are you?" His eyes were like the doctor said, it was almost entirely black and they were closed at half mast. Probably because of too much light.

Albel was shocked, although if you were looking at him you couldn't tell. "No one important." ALbel sneered quietly. The doctor did say that he wasn't going to be completely himself, but she didn't say anything about him losing his memory! But for some reason, Albel, preferred it this way, he couldn't put it into words, nor could he understand this feeling himself, but he felt that he'd rather have Fayt forget everything, even for the briefest moment, then be remined all the pain he'd been through thus far. W_hat the hell is wrong with me! _he yelled at himself in the back of his mind_, Me, the one who killed hundreds of men, relentlessly spilling the blood of anything, friend or foe alike, that gets in my way, showing compassion for some weak little maggot? I must be losing my damn mind!_

"Are..you sure?" Fayt asked, his voice barely above a whisper. It snapped Albel back to reality "For some reason, I think you're lying. I... I feel like you're much more important then you say you are."

"How the hell would you know!" Albel growled through gritted teeth. "You probably don't even remember you own damned name!"

"Suppose so..." Fayt wheezed weakly, he smiled slightly, a brief struggled smile that seemed stange for the young swordsman, almost a smirk. "Would you be so kind to tell me it then?"

"Why should I tell you!"

"Well, I guess because it IS my name, but if you don't want to tell me, can I atleast know your's?"

"Why would you want the name of some one whose not important?" he asked, it felt good, teasing Fayt like this, though most people would think it's mean, but were they here? No. Besides, Albel couldn't care less about what they said, they're all nothing more then worthless maggots.

"I want to know the name of this nice, beautiful, kind person in front of me-"

once again Fayt found himself with a blade at his throat, not like he remembered anyway.

"Don't you dare call me any of those things again, or else I'll carve the tonge from your mouth." Albel growled softly but angerly. Even when he was sick and could not remembr any thing, he still some how managed to piss Albel off.

"I'm sorry. It's just that," Fayt pulled a bare hand from undernigth the covers and pushed the blade away. He then sat up as best as he could and took the same hand, gently caressing the side of Albel's face. Albel's eyes opened wide, he stared at this sickly boy whose face was mere inches away from his own. "You presense, it feel nice. I don't know why but just you being here with me makes me feel much better." he lowered his voice til it was barely audible. "The others are nothing more then noise, like crows cawing, but you, although you seem to give off a strong sense of hatred and mercilessness, I..I like it."

Where did that come from? Yeah sure the doc did say that he would be delusional, but she didn't say that something like this would happen. Apperently, Fayt has just lost his mind! But still, Albel just pulled away, hiding his slilghtly red face with his blonde locks. He put his claw hand against Fayt's chest and pushed him roughly back onto the bed.

"Stop your ridiculous ramblings and go back to sleep!" Albel removed his claw from where it was and sat back down. Fayt nodded his head slightly, then closed his eyes, falling asleep within moments.

Fayt was facing Albel. He'd seen Fayt asleep before, but this time it was different. His face was was gentle and a small smile played on his lips, even though there was a huge risk of him dying before the day was through. Usually, his face was tense, as if he was having a nightmare. Was it because he wass alone with someone who wasn't loud and obnoxious like everyone else? Or perhaps it's just that he's a bit psycho from his illness? We'll never know. Not now anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah... this story is getting a little funny, it's not supposed to, i might have to change the genre. well i know this chapter isn't named like taco said it would be, nor was a new villian introduced. But that's because tacowanted to do it. OKAY! Now for the Favor! Can anyone give me two names for two people that would be the oppisite of Fayt and Albel? and no, i'm not talking about the oppisite of fayt is albel and blahdee blahdee blah. i mean someguys totaly different then fayt and albel. the next chapter won't have them, but it will be out soon! review, because they make us feel special... and taco needs as much praise as possible! ADIOS, mi libros de lectura!


	4. A new villian arrives,guesswho faytiepoo

**Yeah.. well i've updated, but this is kinda funny if you ask me. so yeah.. we might change the gerne This is Sophia's side of the story. Hope you'll like it. LOve ya!- TAco and no, i do NOT own STar ocean, if i did, well let's just say it wouldn't be rated T for teens! wink wink. ps HAPPY VALINTINE'S DAY YA'LL! hugs and kisses for every one!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_...and so it begins right after Cliff, Albel, and Nel ran to Peterny with the sickly Fayt._

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sophia screamed. She stomped around the tent, picking up her things and cramming them into her bag. She then threw the pack through the flap (that almost rhymes!) and rolled up the sleeping bags, flinging them out of the tent, narrowly missing Maria.

"What's the matter?" Maria asked, though she didn't seem to really care. She just knew that if you listened to Sophia whine a bit, after a while, she'll calm down, with a bit of luck that is.

"Why couldn't I go with Fayt! I've known him the longest and I care for him the most, so why couldn't I go with my Fayt! It's just not fair!1" she shouted in reply. Sophia climbed out of the tent and kicked it down.

"Careful! You'll wreak it!" Mirage snapped. SHe walked over to the abused tent, rolled it up neatly, and put it onto the cart that they had bought from a farmer who had just passed by for about 3,500 fol, pretty cheap, sinced each member of their group had atleast 5000 fol on them. Mainly for exspenses that the Queen of Aquaria had thought were needed.

Maria placed a reasurring hand on Sophia's shoulder. "Calm down. There's a good reason why you couldn't go with them."

"Oh, yeah? Well then what is it!"

"If you would have went with Fayt, you would have slowed them down."

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN? HOW WOULD I HAVE SLOWED THEM DOWN!" she shrieked, pulling away rather forcefully from Maria, turning to face her as if she was an enraged bull preparing to charge.

"Here look at this," Maria opened her communicator, pressed a few buttons, and handed it to Sophia. Sophia stared at for a few moments, then handed it back to Maria.

"What is that chart supposed to be?"

"It's all of our speed parameters," she pointed to the tallest lines, "The fastest people in our group in order are Albel, cliff, and Fayt but since Nel knows a professional doctor, she went with them. Now look at this." She pressed another button and pointed at the shortest line, it was much shorter then the others. "This is your line, as you can see, it's the shortest line, no offence. That means that you're the slowest member of our group, by distance traveled per hour."

"I DON'T CARE! I still should have went! He's the only person I have left!"

"But your father is still alive."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER-"

Maria slapped Sophia so hard that her own hand stung from the impact. Sophia glared at her and noticed tears forming at the corners of Maria's eyes.

"How dare you say that! How can you not care that your father is still alive just because you're blinded by the fact that you can't be with someone else! I'd give anything, my power,my freedom, even my very life to see my parents alive again. But you, you still have your father to see, and yet you're to stupid to realise that he might be gone the next moment!" Maria shouted at Sophia, her voice cracking every now and then. She turned sharply and headed back over to Mirage, who was staring at Sophia's blank face. Mirage then tried to comfort Maria then turned to glare at Sophia before returning back to pick up the items they had packed and placed them on the cart as well.

Fuming, Sophia grabbed her bag and stomped down the path that led to Peterny.

"Are you angry?" said a voice inside of her head. She stopped and looked around, seeing no one.

"Who the heck are you? Are you a friend of Blair? she asked out loud, causing a few passerbys to stare at her, then hastely walk away, avoiding eye contact.

"Just call me Dueno, and in a sense, yes, I'm a friend of Blair. Now I'll repeat my question. Are you angry?" said the voice in a soothing way.

"Of course I'm angry! First my Fayt ran away from me last night, then he spent the night with that crazy sadistic Albel doing who knows what, AND THEN, he gets really sick, so the group decide to take him to Peterny to see a doctor, but they said I couldn't go because I'm too slow, and THEN I got slapped by Maria just because I said that I'd rather be with Fayt then my own father! IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT! Why would they keep me from the person I love! ARGH!" she relayed angrily to Dueno, she began to walk at a brisk pace as she sensed Maria and Mirage approaching her.

"Perhaps they want Fayt for them selves." Dueno said in Sophia's mind.

"All of them?"

"No, not all of them, just Albel."

"Why Albel? HE doesn't seem to want anybody. And he always calls people mean things like '**_worm_**' or '**_maggot_**'."

"Well think about it, who does he treat with even the tiniest shread of respect?"

"Fayt?"

"Correct. Who wanted to go find Fayt?"

"Albel?"

"Yes, and who got Fayt sick?"

"Albel!"

"Also correct. Who carried Fayt back and was determined to go with Fayt to Peterny and not have you go?"

"ALBEL!" Sophia shouted outloud, she practiclly broke into a run."THAT LOWDOWN, DIRTY, ROTTEN, SLIMEY, BOYFRIEND STEALING, SADISITC, HOMOCIDAL, MEANIE!"

"Uh, 'meanie'?" Dueno questioned. Sophia could see a pair of eyes rolling in her mind, then the serious tone returned. "Don't you just wisht that you could get Fayt back? Don't you just wish that Albel would just disappear so you wouldn't have to worry about **_YOUR_** Fayt? You'd have him all too yourself, and I can help."

"Can you really do that? How would you help me?"

"I'm a stratigest."

"A what?"

"A S-T-R-A-T-I-G-E-S-T you silly girl! A person who makes plans. I could make a brilliant plot to seperate Albel from Fayt permently..." he chuckled, quite evily if pointed out, but to Sophia, all she could think about is all the things she could do with Fayt once Albel was out of the picture. Then she put a finger up to her mouth and thought a bit, slowing down her pace.

"Plans, huh? And what would you want in return for helping me?"

"I just want your help when the time is right. Now, do we have a deal?"

"You becha!" she mentally shook Dueno's hand and they both began to plot deviously until Sophia had reached Peterny. She raced for the inn, banishing Dueno from her mind for the time being and burst through the inn's frount door. Thereafter she ran up to the recetionst desk and demanded to know where Fayt was. She got the number and ran down the hallway, screaming, "OH, WHERE'S MY FAYTIE POO? I NEED HIM! WAHHHHHH! WHERE IS HE! FAYT, I'M COMMING!" Before she could reach him, she was grabbed by Nel and Cliff and dragged out of the inn.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET OFF ME!" Sophia screeched. Nel made a mental note to pay the inn's proprieter handsomly when she returned as an apoligy for all the racket. They dragged a screaming Sophia all the way to the northen gate...

**_to be contiuned..._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I had lots of fun writing this chapter and i think i typed it up pretty fast, though i had less motivation as usually, mid terms are a real drag... if there are any mistakes, please inform us and they will be fixed by either of us eventually. We just wanted to know, which of us writes better. Personally, i think our writing styles are sorta the same, because we've been around each other for so long. Please review, or give me a cookie, no really, i like cookies... Peace out!- taco**


	5. Better then sleep or Medicine

hey! yeah we seem to like this story alot more then the others, and so do you guys! 1246 hits the last time I checked/does the dee-dee dance/ but only 28 reviews! please review! i love you guys! but when you think about it, that's alot for only 4 chapthers, so review if you feel like it, wanna say somthing, give suggestions, or just to make us happy, though we're pretty happy as it is.i'll accept flames for a 3 reasons. 1) This is reallly confsing, 2) It doesn't quite make sense, and 3) Just...Just because I suck. But don't be too harsh, i'm still not quite accoustemed to this. (Taco-"yeah right...")

And Fayt has the right to act ooc because he has amneisia, so don't mind that, ok? You can rest assure that there'll be more emotional changes on Fayt's part. Though Albel doens't have an excuse... So yeah.. I will take the blame for that THIS chapter. I wow.. i never thought i could ramble this much... oh well. Thanks for reading and enjoy!-Muna (last seen getting albel's eyeballs from zenphoenixa. thanks! yeah.. I know that's kinda late..)

ps. we don't own anything and the song is called "Living in You Eyes"which is owned by

L'arc-en-Ciel, or more specificilly, the words belong to Hyde and the music belongs to Tetsu! YAY! well... go ahead and read. )

**bold equals thoughts**

_**bold italics equals Dueno speaking with Sophia**_

**bold underline means exageration/title**

/ words between these little dash thingies equals singing/

_Italics means Fayt's story_

yeah.. I know. It's alot, but that makes the story work, 'kay?

**Help Me Please! Chapter 5- Better then Sleep or Medicine **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Pre story poem_**

_Come to me in my dreams, and then_

_By day I shall be well again!_

_For the night will more then pay_

_The hopeless longing of the day_

_Come, as thou cam'st in sooth,_

_A messenger from radiant climes,_

_And smile on thy new world, and be_

_As kind to others as to me!_

_Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,_

_Come now, and let me dream it truth;_

_And part my hair and kiss my brow._

_And say: My love! why sufferest thou?_

_Come to me in my dreams, and then_

_By day, I shall be well again!_

_For then the night will more then pay_

_The hopeless longing of the day._

_-- "Longing" by Mathew Arnold_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/_

_Let the story begin..._

"GOSSAM!", Nel yelled (A/N I've just noticed that they yell alot in this fic..sorry) as they reached the Northern Gate of Perterny. She had given up on dragging Sophia, she was tired of getting kicked by the struggling girl, so Cliff had picked her up and threw her over his shoulder (like how Ursus carried Fayt into the teleporter thingie).

"Ah, Lady Nel! And what causes you to grace me with your presense?" the pervy old man said sweetly, eyeing Nel's long legs and her slim figure, which quickly earning him a punch to the back of the head and a nose bleed.

"I, Nel Zelpher, agent of Aquaria, request that you may give us the medicine known as Inferno's Ice, so that we can use it to cure our ally." She said as she knelt on the ground in front of Gossam, dispite the fact that she was about to explode, whom in turn got all giggly and bubbly. He calmed down a little, wiped his face clean, then began to rubb his hairy chin, thinking.

"Well... That medicine will work, but I only have one dosage, which should be more then enough, but I worked sooo hard on it. What would I get in exchange? I have no interest in money." Gossam eyed all the girls, Nel, Maria, mirage, and ,of course the sweet and innocent, **SOPHIA.**

"How 'bout a date with this lovely young lady?" Cliff put Sophia down and held her in place by the shoulders. Sophia looked confused, since she had spent the whole time trying to escape and not listing to the conversation that was at hand.

"Hmmm... That'll work. I was planing to use it for other perposes, since the side effects could be very useful for me, but since I'm being offered such a lovely exchange and you seem to be desprate, I'll let you have it. Please give me a moment to get it from my stand over there." He turned and practically skipped down the street to a cart, fumbbling around inside.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! HOW CAN YOU PUT ME UP FOR TRADE WITHOUT **MY** PERMISSION!" Sophia cried, pounding her fists into Cliff's chest, who, by reflex, sent her flying across the street.

"Uh... oops? Sorry 'bout that." he apologized, scratching his head.

"Hey, how come when Fayt did that to you back during the last battle in the war with Airygliph, you didn't send him flying across the way?" Nel asked.

"Umm... Because... I... was... umm... Ordered to protect him! That's right! I was ordered to protect him." He replyed, hesitently.

"Right..."

Mirage walked over to Sophia, who was recovering from her short flight. She helped her up and worked her persuasive magic on her. "Think about it. You love Fayt, Right?"

"Right!"

"Well, then think about how happy he'll be when he find's out about what you did to save his life! He'll love you like he loves no one else!"

"Really!"

"Really, really."

**'Yah hear that, Dueno? Fayt will love me!'** Sophia thought gleefully, clapping her hand together.

**_'Not nessaserly.'_**

**'What do you know? You don't live in the Eternal Sphere. So just shat up!'**

_**'Alright... But when things screw up, just think about me, and I'll come help you with a **_**real** **_plan.'_**

**'Yeah, whatever.'**

"Hello! I'm baaacck!" The oddly bubbly voice of Gossam brought Sophia back to reality.

("Scaree..." "What is?" "Mirage's ability to persade anybody, and that old man. "Hmmm.. you're right about that."((side conver. between Cliff and Maria)))

"Here's your medicine." He handed a vial containing a liquid that was alterating from a firey red to an icy blue, to Nel. He turned and popped up behind Sophia and pushed her lightly down the street, to the town square, rambling on about going to dinner and something or another.

"You two have fun!" Cliff waived his hand above his head, earning him a glare from Sophia, who was almost out of sight.

"HEY WAIT! WHAT ARE THE SIDE EFFECTS YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!" Maria shouted down the street them, but they had dissappeared into the bustling crowd. "Grr..Dammit."

"Aw well. we can't worry about it right now, besides, it's probably nothing more then a stomach ache or something minor like that. Let's go everyone, there's no time to waste!" Nel and the other's set back down the street, probably knocking down a few of the townspeople along the way, but no one cared. It was all about Fayt right now.

The gang opened the door to Fayt's room, and stared wide eyed at the sight they saw.

Albel was sitting next to fayt in the chair near the head of the bed. His head was resting on his folded hands, his eyes closed. If you didn't know better, you might have thought that he was praying. But this was **Albel** we're talking about, so you know that he's either resting his eyes or sleeping. It was such a peaceful moment, but when the door closed behind them when they were inside the room, Fayt sat up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fayt was woken up to the sound of the door opening and closing. He sat up gingerly, as his body was aching all over. It wasn't as bad as before, but still plenty painful. He didn't feel like he was stuffed into an oven anymore either. He eyed the other people in his room, thinking about how annoying this was getting. Twice he had been woken up by these strange people.

"Umm... Hello?" he grumbled sourly. It was as he had said before, those other people he didn't know were just noise, and somehow, that saddened him greatly. How could he have gotten along with such loud people? It was only that one man, the one with the dark brown hair with blonde tips and the metal claw, that he some how felt connected to. Almost like...like... Well, that didn't matter, it's not like he could remember anything any way. Still, he was bothered by his own actions. What had caused him to caress that man's face. Soon, he hoped, he'd be better, but until then, he was left groping in the dark for memories.

"Fayt! You're awake!" Cliff almost sang, doing that thing with his fists.

"Way to point out the obvious, worm." Albel swore quietly under his breath. Fayt couldn't help but smile a weak smile. Then he turned his attention to Cliff.

"Fayt? Is that my name? Sounds a bit girly if you ask me." Nel, Cliff, Mirage, and Maria's jaws all dropped, while Albel snickered slightly.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Maria asked cautiously.

"No... Nothing that I think would explain who you guys are, where I am, **Who** I am, where I'm from, or any other vital information about my life so far." Fayt said sarcasticly, though there was truth to what he said, he didn't remember squat that could help him figure out that information, but random things did begin to pop up in is head, something about some game that had people dancing, though he just pushed that into the farthest reaches of his mind.

"You have got to be kidding me! Is this for reals!" CLiff groaned, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah.. sorry."

"No... This means that his illness is in it's final stage!" Nel pulled out the vile that head the medicine in it and handed it to FAyt, who was eyeing it with a bewildered look on his face. "Here, drink this. It should make you well again."

Fayt was not really into the idea of drinking something given to him by a stranger, but if the man with the claw didn't disapprove of it, he guessed it would be okay. He pulled the stopper out and raised the swirling liquid to his lips, swallowing the bitter liquid in a few sips, (rhymes!) then coughing on the burning sensation it caused while slipping rapidly down his throat to his stomach.

"Good. Now all that's left is to pray."

"Hmph. To what god? We all no that there's no gods." Maria said sourly. Nel shot an icy stare at her, but let it go when a loud rumbling noise broke the silence (again!).

"Wow. That was loud." Mirage laughed, and so did the rest of the group, except Alebl, who had just remembered what had happend the night before, talk about de ja vu. Unable to stand those fools anymore, he stood and left the room, muttering something about worms ruining a nice moment and something about going to take a bath. When he pushed by Nel and the others, he felt Fayt's gaze on him, all the way to the door, until he closed it behind him. Albel knew that that leaving Fayt alone with those maggots would make him uncomfortable, but what did he care? He just wanted to clear his head.

((((back to poor Fayt))))

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry." Fayt replied when asked if he was hungry. His stomach growled again, though it was a little quieter.

"So how's about some food? We'll go to the market place and pick up something good. What do you want?" CLiff asked, it seems quite clear he was trying to make Fayt happy, why you ask? Well, nither I nor the rest of the gang know.

"Umm... How about miso soup and tempera shrimp? That sounds good." Fayt smiled, he was getting the royal treatment, and he didn't even know these people. Maybe they aren't so bad.

"Hey Nel, do you even have miso on this planet?"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"I'll take that as a no. Sorry kid They don't have miso here. How 'bout some steamed buns or something?"

"That sounds good. Thank you."

"Here." Mirage pulled a blank book out of her bag and also a feather pen and a bottle of indian ink. She hands them to Fayt who stares at them blankly.

"What's this for?"

"Well, you liked to write alot. (in the game, that was his best thing in the invention thingie) So i guessed that you'd want to write a bit, since you're stuck in bed for now. Here's your reading glasses as well. We'll be back in a little bit, so just rest for now okay?"

"Alright. Thanks again."

"No prob." SHe waved and they all poured out of Fayt's room. He was slightly mad that those people made the swordsman leave, but there was nothing that he could do about it, but he did feel a part of him longing for that man to return... He.. just wanted to embrace the man, feel his warmth against him... Fayt suddenly blushed as he realized what he was thinking. ** What am I thinking! I don't even remember him and I already want to touch him!... wait... that sounded dirty... OH MY GOSH! Don't tell me I was a pervert** **before I lost my memory! Bad Fayt! BAD!** He mentally scolded himself, as he laid completely down.

Fayt tried to sleep again, but was just too hungry to sleep. So instead, he put the glasses on, picked up the book and pen, and begain to write...

_As I walk down a road, not seeming to know anything, not the past, nor present, nor future, I see a fork in the road not too far from where I am..._

Fayt read what he had written, something about this seemed familar somehow. But he just strugged it off and continued writting.

_The first path is brightly lit, beautiful spring foliage, birds singing merrily, and many adorible animals were scattered along the way. The sun was shining through the trees and flowers lined the path, covered in a dazzling dew, sending shards of brillance all around..._

Fayt continued to write, and though he didn't know it, he began to sing. The best bet would be because this song is one of the first things he remembered, why? Well... I suppose that we won't ever know...(apperently, we don't know anything.)

/I don't know how long... but it's been some time,  
how much do I really know about you?  
following the map with my fingertips isn't getting us anywhere,  
I see how it distresses you in your face,   
so much you try to conceal it./

_The first path is straight, as far as I could see, the road was smooth, no bumps or creaves. It was truely beautiful. Alas, at the end was darkness. Blacker then a starless night, an endless oblivion with no means of escape. Even If I tried, if I tread that path, the emptyness was unavoidable, for life only moves in one direction and stops for no one. The only thing that would keep me company would be the memory of what I exsperianced on my way there. I'd remain in that prison til my death..._

/It's strange... how even as I run in circles  
as if resisting my advance to a busy future  
my heart still draws you. /

He didn't realize it, but a few of the inn's residents stood out side of his door, listening to the beautiful foregin words he sung.

/When I looked up, the radiance had filled the sky  
without losing any of its lustre.  
If only we could be like that sun always shining./

_The second path is dark, utterly eerie. Trees bare, all the organic life forms dead, except for the thorns and thick brush lighning the road's sides... The road veered every direction, making the journy down it look even longer then it should. The only real life that I see is all sorts of perilous creatures. Venomous, indignant, ravenous creatures of the land wait for me, just waiting for me to come, eyeing me as if i was some delicacy for them to stick their fangs in. Then, there are the carnivorous, meshuga, gluttonous beasts of the sky, waiting for the chance to devour my carcus if the creatures of the sky get me, to eat my remains. If I were to go down that path alone, surely I'd be devoured. But that's not the worst part..._

/I want to be embraced in your scent... if just a little longer  
the outside air pulls my collar, but I turned my back to it. /

By now, most of the residensts on that floor stopped at the door, gazing in awe at the door to the room where Fayt was, the source of the beautiful melody. Those who knew who was in the room, knew he was sick, pondered silently about how he was able to sing even though he was sick. Still, those foregin entranced them all. They swayed back and forth.

Fayt, on the other hand, was still clueless, if he were in his normal state of mind he would have sensed those other people. But for now, he was in his own little world.

/my sighs blurring white in the air, inform me of the season.  
going through it again, a thought occurred to me,  
What am I doing here////

_OH no, that by far, is not the worst. It's the sky. A crimson red sky, with grey thunder clouds scattered all around, like blood spilt on a sidewalk, with only tiny areas of concrete that shown through. A gresome thought, yes, but that's what it looks like to me. Nothing else can really describe it except for this one word. Horrifing... Way beyond that, I could see the sun shining, a bright light, a place where knew hope can be born..._

Fayt thought for a while, two people came it to his mind. The swordsman with the claw arm, for some reason when Fayt thought about him his heart skipped a beat, and a girl wearing a pink dress. (three guesses on who this is..) The girl was smiling, her long brown hair surrounded her face like an angel's would. She seemed very important to him, but the girl seemed more connected to his past, while he knew nothing about the swordsman. He begin to write yet again.

_I had finally reached the fork, but a new problem has risen, which road_ _should I take? Suddenly, two figures appears. One on each side of the path. They both reach out to me, trying to get me to come with them. THe person on the bright path was small, like a teenager, and wore bright clothes, mixing wonderfully with the bright blue sky. The person who was on the dark, eerie path, wore dark clothing, even darker then the sky and wore many weapons, swords, axes, spears, and more strapped on their back, as if preparing for a bloody battle. But they would surely help me down that deadly path. They both were faceless, but the person on the bright path looked familiar, someone whom I have loved. Perhaps this person had the key to my memories, but what of the other person? Maybe a new future lies on that path with them. A person whom I could love..._

/I want to stay here watching you smile forever  
I want to live each changing moment in your eyes,  
in that one scene forever colored in gentle hues  
to bring us close together, I want to stop time forever./

_BUt which should I choose? the path of the past, or the path of the future? One whom I had loved, or one whom I could love? Bright sunshine, then eternal darkness, or the darkness before the brilliant dawn? Sorrow and suffering, then everlasting happiness, or easily obtained happiness, but nothing at the end?Cracked memories forever, or an unknown new beginning. Both are precious, I'd keep both close to my heart, but I can only choose one... Which will I choose?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Practically the whole inn was standing outside of Fayt's door by now. Cliff, Mirage, Nel, and Maria were pushing the people out of the way. Nel stopped to ask one of the ladys standing outside the door what was going on.

"Can't you hear it? Some young man is singing in some foriegn language. Dispite that I cannot understand a single word he's singing, it... sounds so beautiful..." The other people who were being really quiet so they could hear Fayt nodded in aggreement. All of them... and there were alot. Nel and the others stopped to listen to Fayt.

/I want to stay here watching you smile forever  
I want to live each changing moment in your eyes,  
If one day I could bring you to a serene season  
to the flowers blooming in the sky like snowflakes.   
...to the flowers/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fayt had finally notice all the hushed voices outside of his door. He stood quietly, gliding to the door like a ghost. He slowy opened the door, when about everyone in the whole inn fell right into the room, almost knocking Fayt down, if he hadn't seen it comming. He had just hardly avoided falling by jumping to the side, pressing his back against the wall beside the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He shouted at the people on the floor, trying to get up and leave the room.

When they all did, when there was only Fayt's people with him, The came inside and closed the door.

"Heh heh...Sorry about that, we were just entranced by your singing." Cliff went over and put the food on the desk underneith the window.

"I was singing?"

"Huh? you didn't know?"

"Not at all, I was just writing in the book that woman over there gave me, that's all." He blushed a little. His fever had pretty much dissappeared by now, and he was thinking more rationally, but alas, he still didn't remember these guys. "Did I sound okay?"

"Yes, if you hadn't, then all those people who were at your door would have told you to be quiet by now." Nel smiled at the shocked exspression that was on Fayt's face, then reached into the bag that was on the desk and pulled out a bowl covered by some sort of leather thingie. She handed it over to Fayt, who opened it and saw stew.

"Sorry, but all the cafes were closed so the only place we could go to was the soup bowl stand. Don't worry though, it's still good, just made. Go ahead and eat it."

Fayt lifted a spoon to his lips, sniffing lightly to make sure it smelled alright, then stuck it in is mouth. It tasted sorta like the beef stew they had on earth, except it was more watery and had more veggies then meat. Nonetheless, it was good. He literarly gulpped the whole thng down, signifying that he **REALLLY** was really hungery.

He finished and as he sat the bowl down on the side table, he realized how dark it was.

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked the big man in the leather clothers.

"It's late, so you need to got to sleep. Your fever's gone, but you're not out of the forest just yet."

"What?"

"Never mind. All I'm trying to say is that you're still not out of the dangerous area and you need to sleep. We're leaving tomorrow, if you're up to it."

"Okay." He crawled into the bed again, pulling the sheets over him. " G'night." When all of the group was satified at the thought that Fayt was asleep, they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

Fayt tossed and turned in his bed, not getting a single wink of sleep for the past few hours. He felt tired, heck, if it weren't for something nagging at him in the back of his mind, he'd be dead asleep by now.

It was the darkness. Not literally, not the fact that the entire room was as dark as a deep, limitless corridor, it was the fact that he was alone. Yeah sure, they say **laughter is the best medicine**, but company is just as good right? Unless you're one of those cantakorous people who hate everybody.(A/n: Albel... But he's still awesome!) But nooooo... Fayt was left all alone again.

_This really sucks..._ Fayt thought to himself. He felt that longing sensation for that swordsman again and quickly banished it to the furthest reaches of his mind. He mentally sighed and rolled over (mind you, he was facing the wall) and came face to face with a pair of crimson red eyes. Fayt was about to scream bloody murder, when a hand claspes around his mouth, and a small light was brought up from under the bed.

The small light, which apperently a candle, illuminated just a little, enough so that Fayt could see who it was. The person had mid length dark brown hair, with blonde tips...

"M'm moo!" (It's you!)Fayt exclaimed, though his words cameout incoherent because of the hand covering his mouth. He struggled to pull away, but that resulted in the other pinning him down. The candle was left on the floor, sending a eerie shadow along the walls, giving just enough light for Fayt and the other to see each other.

"Make another sound and I'll make sure you won't speak again!" the man hissed lowly. He slowly got off of Fayt, and instead of sitting on the bed beside Fayt, he sat once agian in the chair near the head of the bed, crossing his legs and proping them up then on the bed's edge

Fayt was speechless. The person he had been longing for all day was right in front of him and alll he could manage to say was 'M'm moo!'. He felt mad at himself. He sat up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, facing the other man. He didn't dare look into the his's eyes, but he did manage the courage to ask the swordsman a question.

"Ummm... why are in my room at this hour?" He asked very quietly.

"YOUR ROOM! You are gravely mistaken, worm! Had you not noticed that there are **two** beds in this room! Surely you didn't think that just because you're sick you can get your own room! As matter of fact, fool, you're the one that came up with the idea of saving Fol by having everyone share a room! I wouldn't even be in this room if it weren't for that and the fact that I can't stand those other maggots!" Albel snapped, standing above Fayt and pointing across the room. There was indeed another bed there. How the heck can a person who's been in here for the whole freakin' day not notice the secenery!

"I'm sorry, I just didn't realize..."

"Of course you didn't fool. You're sick, so you're acting really brainless and your senses aren't as sharp as they should be. This is the only time I'll let it pass. Next time you'll be Kicked out of the room head first. Literaly. So Go to sleep." Albel got up and picked up the candle, putting it out with the swift movement of his hand.

Fayt sat up until he could hear the other's body softly hit the bed with a dull thud. He then laid back down facing the wall. He listened to the slience for awhile, before some thing broke through.

"Hey worm." an gruff voice came out frome the darkness.

"Hmm?" Fayt replied sleeply.

"If you still wanted to know, my name is Albel Nox."

"Albel...hmm... that a nice name..."

"Shut your mouth and sleep!"

"Alright... Good night, Albel."

"Hmph."

Sleep came easily with the company of Albel there. The last thought that Fayt had before slipping into that blissful thing know as sleep was 'His company better then any sleep or medicine...'

End Chapther 5

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOo

Yeah, that's chpter 5! The ending is kinda rushed... This kinda sorta got a bit angisty, if you squint really hard you can see it. We decided to change the genre because when we thought about it, this story will be more funny then angisty. Though there will be more angist, but it won't be the most saddest thing you've ever read. If you want somethin more sad, read _'Lethal Triangle' _ which was written by Tolanya! I love that story! I Thank My new beta person Tsuki Yuuki in advance! You can look foward to a little one shot dedicated to you! (winks) I KNow that you haven't gotten a chance to beta this chapther yet, but i didn't want to keep the readers waiting anylonger! sorry! I Know that the story Fayt writes is much longer then the length of the song he sings, so let's just say that it was one of those stories that has you on a roll, the words landing on the page faster then you think you're writing. What did Albel do while Fayt was writing? What did Sophia do with Gossam? What are those side effects? Find out next chapther! See ya!


	6. Kiddies are SOOOOOOOO cute!

**Well hello everyone! It's Taco. New surprizes this chapter! I bet you wondered what those "side effects" were. Well now you will learn! (snickers) The memories Fayt made last chapter are now forgotten (by him atleast) due to the sudden chage... Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe (cough) ahem... This chapter is dedicated to my beloved cousin MUNA! Happy 14th Birthday!Thank's for all your support and for loving me dispite all that's happened! (hands her a cow plushie) well... other then that, I really don't have much to say this chapter, 'cept that we don't own Star ocean. Enjoy! and review... review...no pressure.. just read (review... muhahahahahaha!;) **

**Monday, April 17, 2006 2:56:23 PM Eastern time**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooo**

**_(pre story poem)_**

_**Young child, does thy past hurt you?**_

_**The ruious memories hidden in you heart,**_

_**Are blocked by an opaque wall of peccant lies...**_

_**Are the peccadillios you made filling you with condemnation...**_

_**Oh perfervid one, whom do you cling to?**_

_**Who is the one most precious to you...**_

_**Is it the ostentatious ones from the days that's gone by...**_

_**Or the parlous ones from the days that are nigh?**_

_**Whom can you find comfort in...**_

_**Who's arms will hold you during the pain?**_

_**Which one's paticence won't ware thin?**_

_**Who will not be pusillianimous to the horrors that you've faced in vain...**_

**_excerpt 'Memories of the Past, Dawn of the Future' by Inmelda Rangel_**

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwww

In the last chapter..

Sleep came easily with the company of Albel there. The last thought that Fayt had before slipping into that blissful thing know as sleep was 'His company better then any sleep or medicine...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6- Kiddies are SOOOOOOOOO cute!**

Now let's continue...

_'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!'_ a deep male voice half shouted._ 'Shush! don't wake him. He's been through enough already...' _whispered a much more femnine voice _'But still, what happened to him...'_

Fayt was rolling in and out of sleep. He could hear people speaking, loud enough that most people would have woken up by now, but Fayt felt weak. His entire body throbbed with a dull ache and he snuggled closer into the warm sheets of his bed... The bed... It seemed bigger then before. His feet, before he went to sleep, were just barely avoiding hitting the bed's end board, that is, when his legs were bent slightly. But now, he was completely stretched and he could feel the cool wooden surface. That thought alarmed him, but his body was slow to react. Fayt slowly opened his eyes, blinking away sleep and began to focus on the room.

'_Hey! he's awake!' _

Fayt sat completely up, eyeing his surroundings and the strange people around him. He couldn't seem to reconise the people, except that one person wearing pink... Only... she seemed a lot bigger then he remembered. And what the heck was she wearing? That stupid looking mage outfit... looks like something a hardcore anime fan would wear to a Convention or something(1). Or maybe it was one of those simulator getups... But wait he thought she didn't like the fighting games. He found his voice...bearly being able to say anything. Fayt was definitly NOT a morning person, even though it looked like it was about ten'o'clock, judging by the amount of light that poured into the room.

"Sophia? Is that you?" Fayt asked timidly. He was pretty sure that this person was Sophia, but who were these other people? The Big blonde man looks like one of those gangster people, with all that tight black leather. The lady with the short skirt and the bobbed red hair looked like she belonged at a stripclub, or in one of those gothic stores, or in the shadows like a ninja, as she was dressed sorta appropriate for those types of activities. Though Fayt thought if she were a ninja, her hair would totally be a giveaway if she was hiding. There was also a girl with blue hair, kinda like his mother's, but was longer. She had guns, which is kinda creepy, because the Federation clearly states that if you are a civilian, if you must carry a weapon, you can only have one.(2) This girl had at least 2 of them, and who knows how many more this girl is carrying within her coat.

"Fayt! You remember me!" Sophia glomped him, landing flat on top of him on the bed. He barely escaped her grip, slipping out the bed, and onto the floor with a dull thud. The leather clad man picked him up and carried him bridal style to the other bed, where he layed him down.

"Who are you guys? And why is Soapy so big? Where am I? WHere's my mommy and daddy? And... and can I get something to drink? My throat hurts..." he said in a slightly higher and ragged voice. This is one of the reasons you're supposed to brush your teeth in the morning, so you can speak properly. Though most people don't know that. They say you'e supposed to brush your teeth in the morning because you don't want your teeth to rot, but the real reason is a) the don't want to smell your funky breath and b) so you can speak clearly and they won't have to keep yelling 'WHAT? WHAT?' all morning. Yeah enough with the rambling... back to the story... (says a narrortor hired by Taco who gets paid with cookies every 30 minutes.)

"OKay... that's alot... Lets see...Hmmm..." The man muttered, holding his chin with his hand. He began to answer. "1) We are your friends. 2) The question is why are **YOU** so small. 3) Ellicoor II, Peterny to be spacific. 4) Uh... tell you later. and 5) here you go." He handed Fayt a cup of tea, it tasted watered down and frutty, surely within the next hour or so, Fayt will be running to the bathroom.(3)

"Thank you... Hey WAIT! What do you mean 'why am I soo small?' Aren't I the right size for a 4 year old? Matter of fact, I'm about an inch taller then most guys my age!(4) And Soapy is two tears younger then me, so why is she taller? The last time i saw her, which was yesterday, she was 2 inches shorter then me!" Lemme tell you what Fayt looks like. He's short, around the same size as Roger, and his clothes, amazingly enough, had shurnken along with him. His face was rounder and his eyes were huge, like a little kids should be. (chibi!)

Everyone (as in Maria, Cliff, and Nel. Albel wasn't in the room at the time and Mirage went to get Gossam) gasped, jaws dropped down to the floor and everything. That is, everyone except Sophia, who just squealed and tried glomped him again. Main word **tried**. In mid jump, Dueno interrupted her train of thoughts.

**_You know, if you keep doing that to him, He'll be dead before he even begins to realize he wants you._**

_Aww... but he's soo cute! He got all little again! IT'S SO IRRESISTABLE! He's so cute, I could just eat him up!_

_**I don't think that's a really wise idea. For one, that'll be cannibalism, and two, he'll never love you if you eat him.**_

_You love to ruin my fun don't you ?_

Everyone, including Fayt, stared and sweat dropped at Sophia, who was standing on one foot, half leaned forward, arms opened wide, with a huge smile on her face.

**_It's not that I Love to ruin your happy time, though it _is_ quite humorous, but it's more important to be working on our main objective. _**

****Sophia's face was beginning to twich... Everyone took a step back, except for Fayt, who sat up and leaned over the edge of the bed to look at her better.

_Yeah yeah. You sound like Maria..._

_**I'll pretend I didn't hear that.**_

_Whatever._

_**I have a feeling that Blair is going to contact you sometime today... I think it's concerning somethng about Fayt's condition.**_

_Great! Now i can tell her about how you are helping me to get Fayt-_

_**NO! You musn't tell her anything about me! **_

_And why not!_

_**Because I'm here only to help YOU! If Blair knows about me, she'll tell you not to interfer with Fayt's lovelife!**_

_OOOHHHH... Ok. I understand. I think... I'll keep my mouth shut..._

_**Ooooookkkk**... **I'm working on a new plan on how to make Fayt yours. I'll contact you later with the details.**_

_Okay! hurry up!_

Fayt Held up his finger and put it over his mouth, looking at the others. Then he slippied out of the bed and tiptoed noiselessly behind Sophia a.k.a Soapy.

three...

two...

one... Push!

"AHHHH!"

**CRASH!**

Fayt was rolling around the floor in laughter while Sophia was struggling to get up off the floor. Here's a recap of what happened. While Sophia was busy chatting away with Dueno in her mind, Fayt had snuck up behind her, and silently counted from three. Then he pushed the one leg that held her up in at the back of the knee, causing her to crash onto the floor rather ungracefully.

"Fayt! That wasn't very nice!" Sophia wailed, flailing her arms around angrily, causing Fayt to snicker.

"Now, Fayt. That wasn't very nice. Apologize to Sophia." Nel picked Fayt up by the neck of his shirt and placed him back on his feet.

"I don't have to listen to you! I only listen to my mommy and daddy! Soapy shouldn't have been all zoned out and everything!" Fayt shouted, stamping his feet as an empathis.

"Now look here Fayt, we are older then you and you don't even know what's going on, so'd you'd be best if you just listen to us." Cliff cooed gently, picking him up in his arms and tapping him lightly on the head with two fingers.

(("since when did Cliff get so fatherly?" "I Think he had a little brother and he had to take care of him for a couple of years when his parents had to go fight in the Klausian war." "That doesnt exsplain very much..."))(5)

"Mommy and Daddy told me not to trust people i don't know." Fayt whispered, but he still nodded his head. "But you know Soapy, so I guess you're alright... So what's your name?

"I'm Cliff Fitter, that's Nel Zelpher, and Maria Traydor." He pointed to them respectively.

" Okay, Cliffy, but I don't trust those girls. They're no good."

"And may I ask what's wrong with girls?" Nel asked. walking over to Come face to face with the tiny Fayt.

"Girls tried to take me away... Mommy was a girl... i really don't want to talk 'bout it.." Fayt hid his face in Cliff's broad shoulder.

"Well... This is unexspected, never knew you had such a soft sides for kids, Cliff." All heads turned to see Mirage standing in the door way, with a terrified Gossam behind her.

"Great! GOSSAM!"

"Ye... Yes, Mi'lady Nel?"

"Explain why Fayt is now a child again? I believe that your so called 'medicine' has something to do with it."

"Err.. Yes. Do you remember when I said 'was planing to use it for other perposes, since the side effects could be very useful for me'? Well... It was also a sort of 'Youth' potion."

"WHAT?" Everybody shouted, except for Fayt, who was poking the markings on Cliff's neck. Surprizingly enough, Cliff made no attempts to push him away. In fact, he pulled him a little closer as if to protect him from another mishap cause by the mad scientist. Aww... such a Kodak moment...

"Umm... Yes, that's the reason why it wasn't properly made yet, nor did I want to trade it, but the night I had with Lady Sophia was _heavenly..._"

"Ewww... Who would want a night with _that_ pink thingie? And what do you mean 'heavenly'?" Fayt squeaked from Cliff's arms. He was now cradled in them, and Cliff was glaring at Gossam.

"We'll tell you when your older."

"So, Is there a reverse potion? Like an aging potion?"

"Err... no." With Lightning fast speed, Cliff gently put Fayt down and grapped Gossam by his collar, easily picking him of the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" Cliff bellowed, his fist was raised in the air.

"STOP, CLIFFY!" mini Fayt cried, grabbing one of Cliff's legs and holding it tight.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MAGGOTS THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM!"

All eyes turned to a purple clad person in the door way...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEnd of chappie 6AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

(1) Conventions are awsome! I didn't get to go to Otakon, but my boyfriend did! He want as a sorta mix between a gothic Fayt and a deranged version of Albel because of the claw. Was very creepy...

(2) Not certain about that. I really don't think that civilians are supposed to carry any weapons.

(3)Me and Muna were up one night drinking apricot tea, cherry tea, apple cinnimon tea, and mixed berry tea. In about a half an hour, we were running to the bathroom every five minutes for about 2 hours after that. That's how I know what happens.

(4)I don't know what the average height for 4 year olds are.

(5) This is a side conversation between Maria and Nel.

Hey!1 it was a cliffy.. No pun intended. Aww... We saw some Cliff and Fayt fluff... I think... I wonder what Albel's going to think...Oringinally, Fayt was supposed to be 15 years old! I wounder what happened. I knonw that this is short, but that's because i know Muna want's to write what happens next! Happy birthday Muna and everyone else's birthday that's today, or yesterday, or tommorrow! OH and tell me if you want the story to go abit faster... I think it's only been like three days in the story, it's a bit slow paced...

CHAO! -Taco


	7. Yells, Talks, and Pills

That chapter that taco did was freakin awesome! It was one of the best b-day presents ever! he also gave me a cow plushie (i named him Albel the cowbell, though he looks nothing like Albel;) and a Naruto plushie he bought off e-bay! E-bay ROCKS! And I'm feeling REALLY HAPPY 'cause i just got my Star Ocean 3 Back after almost 5 months! Can you believe that i've only been typing from my memory of the characters, whereas Taco still has the game!We're still up for suggestions for names of 2 characters who are supposed to be the opposite of Fayt and Albel. They are ORIGINAL characters, so new names are required. thanks for listening! Read on!- MUna

munatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunataco

**_The greatest plans can take place in the emptiest of minds..._**

**Quote from Rosa the great.**

tacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomunatacomuna

**Where we left off...**

Cliff gently put Fayt down and grabbed Gossam by his collar, easily picking him of the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" Cliff bellowed, his fist was raised in the air.

"STOP, CLIFFY!" mini Fayt cried, grabbing one of Cliff's legs and holding it tight.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MAGGOTS THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM!"

All eyes turned to a purple clad person in the door way...

**And now the story continues! Dun dun DUN!**

_**CHAPTER 7: Yells, talk, and pills**_

"I'll ask again, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WORMS DOING IN _MY_ ROOM?" Albel stood in the door way, his hand on his katana, sorta in the normal causal way, except he was glaring daggers (ouch).

"Stop shouting..." A tiny voice was heard from the floor. Fayt was sitting on the ground next to Cliff's feet in a fetal position, hugging his knees and big eyes brimming with tears. "Please no shouting... It hurts..."

Fayt sniffed a little as Cliff scooped him up and cradled him in his arms. He ran his fingers through Fayt's hair a few times and looked him in his eyes. He was absoultely adorable! His hair was as blue as ever, but slightly longer then a little boy's should be. His eyes were large and round, not in a weird, freaky, surprized way, but in a 'just sooo cute you'll melt like butter' way.

Everyone was staring at the immensly cute sight before them, except for Albel, who was muttering dark curses at everyone and Gossam who was trying to make a quiet getaway, but was caught by the collar by Mirage.

"Shhh... It's okay, I promise not to yell anymore. Though I can't guranetee the same for Nox over there." Fayt perked up to that and began to wriggle out of Cliff's arms. He slipped onto the floor and ran over to Albel, looking up to him.

"Albel... I remember you...You saved me that time, when I was sad." Fayt hugged Albel's leg and Everyone's jaw dropped down to the Floor. Albel had a violent erge just to send the little child flying across the room, but this WAS Fayt after all. He might just release the power of Destruction against him, and Albel really didn't feel like being desintedrated at the moment. So he left it at shaking his leg rather abruptly and stepping away from Fayt like he was a mad dog.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me what happened to the fool before I kill one of you."(ohhhhh... a threat...;) Albel said amazingly calmly, still trying to make attempts to get little Fayt away from him. In the end, little Fayt won and was holding Albel's leg tightly, hiding behinde them, while Albel sweat dropped and his left eye was twitching, though no one notice.

"To sum it all up, the potion that Gossam gave Fayt had a anti-aging side effect. So now Fayt is a four year old and we haven't a clue as to changing him back." Sophia stated matter'o'factivly, as if what had happened just mere moments before didn't happened. (when Fayt pushed her down) She still drooled over Fayt, like he was a cookie. (yay! cookies!) She tried to get near Fayt, as to pick him up, but getting near Albel, especially if he's pissed, would mean definiate suicide. So she could only admire from afar.

"N-No, that's not w-what I said!" Gossam piped up, still in Mirage's grasp. "I said that **I** didn't know how to cure him!"

"So what is that supposed to mean!" Nel nearly shouted, but she saw mini-Fayt cringe, and lowered her voice imediately.

Now Sophia, who was now sitting on the bed, was listening to what was happening with half intrest, heard a sudden voice in her head.

**_Sophia? Can you hear me alright?_**

_Blair? What's the problem? You sound troubled._

_**No, it's nothing. Why are you guys not here yet?**_

_Uh... alot has happened.._

And so, Sophia explained all that has happened in the past few days.

**_I think I know a person in the Eternal Sphere close to your current location who can help reload Fayt's original data._**

_Please don't talk about us as mere data. Our lives really are more important the that._

_** Please accept my apoligy then. I'm sorry. Now as I was saying, I have a Friend of mine that may be of some help to you.**_

_ Are they programmers like you? _

_**No. They were born and raised in the Eternal Sphere as you were, but they stumbbled through a... 'wormhole' as you would call it, and landed in 4-D Space, In my demension.**_

_Wow.. I didn't think that was possible... So where can we find them?_

_**In a cabin in the Duggus Forest. It seems that you've been there before...**_

_Oh! I know Fayt told me about the Moonshadow clan, there hideout was in the Duggus Forest._

_**Good. I'll inform them of your arrival. I have some good news.**_

_What?_

**_Luther has dissappeared from Sphere 211. His officer and the Eternal Sphere's internal data base are located here, so any attempts to destroy the Eternal Sphere cannot be sucessful._**

_That's great! We'll be at the office ASAP!_

_**Good luck.**_

Sophia suddenly snaped out of her trance and jumped out and let out a loud cheer, bouncing up and down.

"I'VE GOT THE ANSWER! I'VE GOT THE ANSWER!" She shouted, looking pleased with herself. She looked at everyone, who was staring at her like she had gone insane. It seem that that has been happenning more and more lately...

XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chaper sucks. You'd think it be a whole lot longer then this, since it hasn't been updated since my birthday. Taco's Story is soo awsome, i was nar crying! poor Faytie poo. Let's hope that he saves some angist for this story, ne?

Muna


End file.
